1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind turbine and to a method for operating such a wind turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP2290230 discloses a wind turbine with yaw motors for turning the nacelle of the wind turbine. Each yaw motor has its own controller which can communicate with another controller. The yaw motors are controlled in such a way that all motors apply the same torque. The plurality of controllers and communication lines makes this configuration expensive and susceptible for failures.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,647,060 discloses a wind turbine with a plurality of yaw motors for turning the nacelle into a desired orientation. When a new position has been reached the yaw motors are stopped in a certain order after a specific amount of time, to minimize backlash in the azimuth drive. This specific amount of time is not adapted to the situation at the moment the desired direction has been reached. The yaw motor may have been activated too long without turning effect which may have damaged the motor.